


It Wasn’t Her

by Firerocket123456



Category: Exclusion - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, Sad Part - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sadness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: ”What’s wrong, honey?“ Stacie asked as she scooped her crying daughter up into her arms.”She got suspended from Pre-School.“”What? Why?!“





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!

”What do you mean?!“ Aubrey yelled into the phone

 

"YOU HEARD ME," shouted the voice on the other side.

 

”COME AND GET HER RIGHT NOW!!!“ 

 

”OK,“ Aubrey sighed

 

”I’ll come and get her...“

 

Aubrey then picked her black leather boots up off the shoe rack, sat on the stairs, and zipped her boots up, then she put her jacket on and walked out of the house as her boots clip-clopped down the path over to the Ford.

 

When she got to Tiddlywinks Pre School, Bella Conrad was already waiting outside for her.

 

Aubrey ran to the little girl who jumped into her arms.

 

The blonde woman then got a tissue out and wiped the tears running down her cheeks.

 

Then she strapped Bella into her car seat, and they drove home.

 

”You’re Mommy will be home soon.“ Aubrey called from the hallway as Bella was upstairs crying into her My Little Pony duvet

 

Bella didn’t answer, well she did, but with a loud whining noise.

 

”I’m home, Aubrey!“ Stacie called as she took her boots off.

 

”Hey, beautiful!“ 

 

”Don’t call me that!“

 

”Sorry. Bad day at work?“

 

Stacie walked into the living room and dropped down onto the couch all exhausted from the bone.

 

”What’s new?“ Stacie asked, yawning

 

Aubrey didn’t say a word

 

”What happened?” Stacie asked with a pout

 

”What?” 

 

”That face and no speech after I ask a question means something bad happened,“ Stacie said as she lifted her legs onto the table.

 

”Tell me.“

 

Aubrey sighed

 

But before she could explain the situation, the two of them heard Bella crying in the hallway.

 

”Au’bee? Mommy?“ the little girl cried

 

Stacie ran into the hallway

 

”What’s wrong, honey?“ Stacie asked as her crying daughter jumped into her arms.

 

”She got suspended from Pre School.“

 

”What?! Why?!“ 

 

Bella cried even louder.

 

So Stacie rocked the 4 year old girl up and down letting out a soft shushing sound until Bella stopped crying and calmed down.

 

”Why’d you get sent home, baby?“ Stacie asked with a pout

 

”We don’t know,“Aubrey said as she kissed Bella’s cheek

 

”But we need to prove it wasn’t Bella.“

 

”Right! But first... Dinner!“

 

After they had eaten, Bella was still upset and was alone in her room when Stacie went to check on her.

 

”Hey, princess!“ Stacie whispered smiling as she entered her daughter’s room to find her playing with Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle.

 

Bella was too upset to answer so Stacie lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

 

”Do you wanna tell your Mommy what happened, honey?“ Stacie asked the little girl with a frown.

 

”Nooo...“ Bella whined as Stacie lowered her into bed, then kissed her forehead.

 

”Goodnight, pumpkin.“

 

Then she shut the door

 

The next day Bella was watching Peppa Pig in her My Little Pony pyjamas, eating Lucky Charms, and Stacie was watching through the door.

 

And she was worried about her. 

 

”You okay?“ Aubrey asked Stacie as she entered the kitchen with a stressed look on her face.

 

”I’m just––“ 

 

”I know,“ Aubrey cuts off

 

”I am too! But we need to prove that she’s not guilty!“

 

”Agreed!“

 

The next day Aubrey went to the Principal’s office.

She knocked on the door and a voice answered on the other side.

 

”Come in.“ 

 

Aubrey then opened the door and entered. Then she sat down.

 

”You must be Andy Henderson.“ Aubrey said as she sat down in the chair.

 

”Yes, that’s me,“ he said with an unhappy look on his face.

 

”I don’t have long though, so be quick!“ he snapped

 

”Well, this is about my niece, Bella Conrad. And she—“

 

”Is not allowed back,“ Andy cut off rudely

 

”Why?“ 

 

”None of your business! Now get out!“

 

Aubrey knew she didn’t want to continue with this conversation so she just got up and left the office.

 

”Stupid man!“ Aubrey yelled as she threw her bag on the floor and stormed into the living room and dropped onto the couch.

 

”Henderson?“ Stacie asked as she tried to change Dora The Explorer to Ben & Holly’s Little Kingdom at the disadvantage of Bella sleeping on her lap with her thumb in her mouth.

 

”I hate him!“

 

”Who doesn’t?!“

 

”I know!“

 

Then there was a knock at the door.

 

”You, or me?“ Stacie asked as she rocked the sleeping girl with her knees.

 

”I’ll go. You put her to bed. She deserves a rest.“

 

”Okay, Aubes,“ Stacie said as she smiled at her daughter as she her head layed on Stacie’s shoulder.

 

”Come on, sleepy girl.“ Stacie chanted as she took Bella upstairs to bed.

 

Aubrey then opened the door to see Beca & Chloe standing there, smiling.

 

”Come on in, guys!“ Aubrey said as she stood out the way to let them in.

 

”Thanks.“ Beca cheerfully said as she stepped inside first and Chloe, second.

 

”What’s up with Bella?“ Chloe asked as she unzipped her blue jacket and wiped her brown leather boots on the rug.

 

”Shouldn’t she be at Pre School?“ 

 

”Yeah, but...“ 

 

”She got suspended.“ Stacie called out as she came running down the stairs.

 

”Don’t tell them that!“

 

”They had to know!“ Stacie answered back with folded her arms.

 

Aubrey sighed deeply

 

”Big sigh.“ Beca teased

 

”I’ve sighed bigger!“

 

A few hours later, everyone was in the living room chatting, while Bella was playing in her room.

 

”I still don’t know why Bella isn’t allowed in Pre School anymore.” Stacie whined as she sipped her coffee.

 

”What Pre School does she go to?” Beca asked the brunette

 

”Tiddlywinks.”

 

”Does Andy Henderson still work there as the principal?“

 

”Yes.” Aubrey and Stacie simultaneously 

 

That made Beca grin.

 

”I think I know just the guy who can help us.” Beca said as she got her phone out

 

”Who?” Chloe asked as she put her hands on her boots.

 

”You’ll see!”


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beca's cousin, Mike decides to help out with getting Bella back into her Pre School.

"So you want me to help you?” Mike asked his cousin as he ate his oatmeal & raisin cookie.

 

"Please, Mike?” Beca begged.

 

Mike sighed

 

"Ok, I'll help,"

 

"Great!"

 

"On one condition...."

 

Mike then leaned over and whispered into Beca's ear.

 

"Really?!" Beca yelled in rage.

 

"That, or I'm not helping!"

 

"OK!!" Beca groaned

 

"I know how I can get Henderson to let Bella back in!" Mike said smiling

 

”How?" Stacie and Aubrey asked simultaneously

 

Beca & Mike both groaned frustratingly

 

"Stop doing that!"

 

"Mommy?" the little girl sobbed in her pyjamas

 

"What's wrong, baby?" Stacie asked as she scooped Bella up and kissed her cheek

 

"I had a nightmare!" Bella sniffed

 

"It's okay, bunny!" Stacie whispered into Bella's ear in a soft hushed tone.

 

Bella then fell back asleep in no time, her head laying on her mother's shoulder as Stacie swayed from side to side.

 

Stacie then put Bella into bed and turned on her night light to make sure she didn't have anymore nightmares.

 

Then she pressed her lips to Bella's forehead as her daughter drifted off to sleep.

 

"Goodnight, gorgeous!" Stacie whispered softly as she stroked her hair as light as a feather.

 

Then she shut the door ever so slightly.

 

”That was kind of cute...“ Beca whispered to Mike to make sure Stacie didn’t hear.

 

But she did!

 

”What do you mean ”kind of“?!“ Stacie asked quietly 

 

”It’s to do with me,“ Mike said as he finished his cookie

 

”And it’s NOT good at ALL!“ 

 

”Ok, geez!“ Stacie chuckled

 

Mike also chuckled

 

”Now listen carefully...“ Mike whispered as they looked at him.

 

”Andy Henderson... hates The Red Devil!“

 

”Who?“ Aubrey asked in confusion

 

”That’s my YouTube channel!“

 

”Ohhhh!“ Stacie exclaimed 

 

”The reason he hates my YouTube channel is because when I was in Pre-School, Henderson & my dad didn’t really get along, so that’s why he hates me! But if there’s one thing I remember he cannot stand at ALL, it’s....“

 

Then Mike played something on his phone.

 

”This!“

 

”So if you play that,“ Stacie began

 

”It will Bella back into Pre-School?“ 

 

”Yes!“

 

 

”Let’s do it!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second part of the story!


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie was sleeping peacefully when she heard her daughter crying, so she got up and out of bed to check on Bella.
> 
>  
> 
> The brunette entered the little girl’s room to see Bella crying in bed with tears running down her cheeks.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Don’t cry, honey.“ Stacie whispered as she lifted her child out of bed and kissed her cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the second to last chapter of this story!m
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry it’s so short....

Stacie was sleeping peacefully when she heard her daughter crying, so Stacie got out of bed to check on Bella.

 

The brunette then entered the little girl’s room to see Bella crying with tears running down her cheeks.

 

”Don’t cry, honey.“ Stacie whispered as she lifted her child out of bed and kissed her cheek.

 

Stacie then sat on the bed with her daughter’s arms around her neck and her head leaning on her shoulder.

 

”I’m scared, Mommy!” Bella wailed

 

Stacie pressed her lips to the crown of Bella’s head.

 

”It’s okay, Bella-bee,“ Stacie whispered as she got some tissues and wiped Bella’s eyes as she let out a soft shushing noise to calm Bella down.

 

”There’s nothing to be scared of, Bella.“

 

”There isn’t?“

 

”Of course not,“ Stacie whispered as she smiled

 

”My silly little baby!“ 

 

”Hey!” Bella yelled

 

”I’m not a baby, Mommy!“ 

 

”Yeah, you are! You are such a baby!“

 

”Mommy!“ 

 

”I’m just kidding, Bella!“ Stacie said as she laughed and began to tickle the little girl.

 

Immediately shrieks and yelps came out of Bella as Stacie tickled her all around.

 

Eventually she stopped tickling her.

 

Bella was panting like a dog when Stacie stopped tickling her.

 

”You ready to go back to sleep now?“ Stacie asked

 

Bella didn’t answer, she just dozed off.

 

Stacie then did a lingering kiss on Bella’s forehead.

 

Then she tucked Bella in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this part of the story! I’m almost done with this completely! Let me know what kind of Pitch Perfect story with Bella Conrad I should do next!


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The final chapter of the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stacie was just pouring milk onto Bella’s Lucky Charms, when Bella came running down the stairs and into the kitchen

 

”Mommy!“ Bella shrieks as she jumps into her mother’s arms 

 

”Hi, baby girl!“ Stacie smiled as she turned her to the side and kissed her temple, then she spun her daughter round and tickled her cheek, chuckling as Bella laughs, then she lowered Bella down and kissed her cheek.

 

Then there was a knock at the door.

 

So the lovely brunette kissed Bella’s head and went to answer the door as her daughter ate her breakfast.

 

It was Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, Mike, & Emily.

 

”You guys are early.“ Stacie said with a pout

 

”It’s 10!“ Mike said as he looked at his iPhone 6.

 

”Shoot!“ Stacie panicked as she ran upstairs as fast as a cheetah

 

”Past 7!“ Mike said that made Emily snicker and Mike high fived everyone who were laughing.

 

”I hate you all except for Emily!“ Stacie yelled 

 

 

A few hours later, Henderson was busy on his computer, minding his own business, when Stacie, Aubrey, Chloe, & Beca burst into his office with angry looks on her face.

 

Bella was spending the day with Emily.

 

”Let my daughter back into this pre school NOW!!!“ Stacie shouted

 

”Let me think....“ Henderson whispered as he put his finger to his lips.

 

”NO!!! Now get the fuck out of my office AT ONCE!!!“

 

”We are not leaving this building until you let Bella back in!“ Aubrey snapped as she stamped her boot on the floor.

 

”SECURITY!!!“ Andy yelled into a walkie talkie.

 

But there was no answer

 

”We already took care of your precious security!“ Beca smirked as she punched her fist.

 

”I’ll admit, impressive,“ Henderson embarrassingly whispered 

 

”But GET OUT!! There is nothing you can do to make me allow you to bring your pathetic daughter back!!“

 

”Actually,“ Chloe said, smiling happily

 

”We do!“

 

Then Mike entered the room singing the songs from Black Gryph0n’s Genre Switching Challenge videos.

 

He was just about to finish the Bon Jovi & Cinematic, when Henderson yelled at him to stop. So he did.

 

”Now can my daughter come back?“ Stacie yelled with a stern look on her face.

 

Andy was panting heavily

 

”Fine! Just don’t let him play anymore of that stupid music!!“

 

”Thanks.“ Stacie cheerfully said as she got her phone out to text Emily.

 

”Stacie, wait!“ Mike yelled as he held his hand out.

 

Mike then turned over to Henderson.

 

”Why DID you want Bella to leave?!“

 

There was silence

 

”It’s because I’m single isn’t it?!“ Stacie shouted

 

“WHY?!“ Aubrey snapped

 

Henderson breathed heavily

 

”Because all the children who go here should have a mother AND a father!! But you are single!! So what other choice do I have but to kick your stupid daughter out of my Pre School?!“

 

”Alright,“ Stacie yelled as she unzipped and took off her jacket, but at that moment, Emily came in while rocking Bella up and down in her arms.

 

”Hi, Mommy!“ Bella cheerfully called as she waved happily at her mother.

 

”Hi, Bella...“ Stacie whispered 

 

”I’m sorry, but she really wanted to see you!” Emily whispered to Stacie.

 

Stacie then unzipped her brown leather boots all the way and took them off.

 

”I’m gonna teach you a lesson, Henderson,“ Stacie yelled loudly as she walked over to Andy

 

”The hard way!“

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, Stacie was sitting on the couch in pain, she had scratches on her face, she had her brown leather boot zipped up on her left leg and her other leg was lying on a footrest in a plaster cast, and she had a broken arm.

 

Aubrey was staring at Mike in anger

 

Then Stacie turned to Mike slowly and angrily

 

”You could’ve told me he knew Kung Fu!“ Stacie groaned

 

”Yeah, he knew Kung Fu real good!“ Aubrey yelled as she was agreeing with Stacie 

 

”I’m sorry,“ Mike whispered loudly 

 

”It’s not Mike’s fault!“ Beca snapped at Aubrey

 

”Yes it is!“ Aubrey yelled 

 

”No it’s not!“ Beca shouted back

 

”Guys!“ Emily yelled from the seat that was at the dining table

 

”You’re scaring Bella!” 

 

Stacie, Aubrey, and Beca all turned to Emily to see Bella with tears running down her cheeks, and Emily wiping them away with a tissue.

 

”Em, would you mind putting her to bed?“ Stacie asked in pain as she saw Bella falling asleep.

 

”Of course!“ Emily said as she got of the seat whilst holding Bella.

 

”You wanna kiss her goodnight?“ 

 

Emily carefully lowered Bella down to her mother, then kissed her cheek and forehead.

 

”Goodnight, darling!”

 

Emily then went upstairs with Bella over her shoulder, and in her other hand, she held Bella’s favourite toy bunny, Midnight.

 

”How is it not Mike’s fault?!“ Aubrey yelled quietly enough not to disturb Bella.

 

”Because he forgot Henderson knew Kung Fu!“ Beca whispered 

 

”Beca’s right! I did forget!“ Mike finally confessed

 

”Alright? I hadn’t seen him for 9 years, and I completely forgot that he taught us Kung Fu.“

 

But before Aubrey could reply a letter went through the letterbox.

 

So Chloe went to go pick it up, as her brown leather boots clip clopped down the hall.

 

”Oh yeah, that reminds me!“ Mike called out to Beca.

 

”You DON’T have to do what we agreed on!“

 

Beca gasped silently

 

”I don’t?! Why?!“

 

”Because you are the best cousin a thirteen year old guy could have!“ Mike said as he smiled

 

”Thanks Mike!“ Beca said as she hugged him

 

”Anytime, Becs!“ Mike said as he hugged her back

 

”Ooh, hugging!“ Emily called as she reached the bottom of the stairs

 

”Emily, you ruined it!“ Beca whined

 

”I’m sorry!“ Emily giggled as she licked her lips.

 

”Great news, Stace!“ Chloe called as she came back into the living room.

 

”What?“ 

 

”Bella’s allowed back in Pre School!” 

 

”What?! How?” Stacie asked in confusion

 

”Andy got fired, so his sister, Destiny, is taking over, as the new principal!”

 

Tears then ran down Stacie’s cheeks.

 

”Stacie you’re crying!“ Emily said as she sat next to her on the couch

 

”He kicked me in the throat!“

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story featuring a new character I made. Let me know what type of Pitch Perfect story with Bella Conrad I should do next!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story!


End file.
